The Dundies Remix
by lkw1230
Summary: Pam is wasted after the Dundies. Jim decides to take her home. More chapters coming soon.


"I think we all know what award Pam is going to getting this year," said Michael over the microphone. Everyone was quiet, silently hoping that there wouldn't be another "bushiest beaver" incident. However Pam had a huge drunken smile on her face. She had had one to many drinks, mainly from stealing everyone else's off their tables. Jim was praying more than anybody because he didn't want to see Pam embarrassed.

"It is the Whitest Sneakers Award, because she always has the whitest tennis shoes on! Get on down here! Pam Beesley, ladies and gentlemen!" Michael cried triumphantly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they clapped politely. Jim was ecstatic as he clapped and cheered loudly. Pam made a face of absolute shock and stumbled slightly as she ran to the front where Michael was holding her award. She snatched the award as well as the microphone. Michael reached back for it, not wanting to be away from the spotlight but Pam held tightly to it, giggling uncontrollably.

"I have so many people to thank for this award," she exclaimed. "First off, my Keds, because I couldn't have done it without them. Thank you. Let's give Michael a round of applause for MC-ing tonight because this is a lot harder than it looks; and also because of Dwight too." Everyone continued to cheer; mostly because of Pam's enthusiasm. "Um, so, finally, I want to thank God, because God gave me this Dundie, and I feel God in this Chili's tonight." Everyone clapped again, but before they could finish, Pam thrusted her Dundie into the air and shouted "Whooooooo!"

Michael took back the microphone and smiled. "Pam Beesley, ladies and gentleman." He announced and Pam leaned over to give him a small peck on the cheek. Jim perked up slightly, having the strange feeling of envy. Pam rushed back to her chair and Jim stood up to pull it out for her.

"Your chair." He said politely, giving her his famous smile. Pam laughed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He automatically wrapped his arms and around her, savoring the moment. It felt like forever when Pam finally drew herself away. Jim almost wished it had been forever. Catching him off guard, Pam planted a huge kiss on his lips. Not knowing what to do, Jim kissed her back. Unlike her embrace, the kiss didn't seem to last forever. The second she pulled away, he desperately wanted to tangle his hands in her hair and bring her back. However he sat back down, along with Pam, and smiled to himself. "What a great year for the Dundies," he thought.

When the Dundies came to a close, Jim sat at the bar with Pam discussing the evening. "We got to see Ping, and we learned of Michael's true feelings for Ryan, which was touching, and we heard Michael change the lyrics to a number of classic songs, which for me, has ruined them for life, and…" he stopped, realizing that Pam wasn't paying attention at all. She was constantly nodding her head and staring at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing." Pam replied.

"Okay." Jim said giving her an odd expression.

"What?" she said giggling

"I don't know, what?" he began. Suddenly Pam gave a unusual shriek and fell off the stool she was sitting on. She landed at an odd angle, her legs and arms in the air. Jim laughed in surprise before leaping of his stool to help her. "Oh my god! You are so drunk!" he exclaimed, still laughing. He looked up at one of the camera men who had been filming the Dundies. "Did you get that?" he asked excitedly. "Please tell me you got that?" The camera man nodded and Jim turned his attention back to Pam. He grabbed one of her arms and hoisted her off the floor. She continued to giggled as he supported her out the door.

It wasn't until they were outside in the parking lot that Jim felt it was safe to let Pam go. She swayed on her feet a little bit but soon began to walk steadily to her car.

"I feel bad about what I wrote on the bathroom." She exclaimed suddenly.

"No you don't." he said smiling. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Shoot." She stared at him for a moment, as if debating whether or not to ask him, then she sighed.

"I just wanted to say thanks." She said reluctantly.

"Not really a question." He replied laughing. "Let's get you home. You're drunk."

Pam continued to walk again, but when she tried to open the driver's side door of her car, Jim put a hand out to stop her. "Oh no you don't." he said leading her over to the passenger's side door of his own car. "You will not be driving tonight."

"Thanks Mom." She replied laughing. She slid into the passenger's seat and immediately her head rested back and she closed her eyes. Jim smiled and buckled her in.

When he got in the car to start the transmission, he felt a hand slide up his arm, causing him to get goosebumps. He looked over into Pam wide eyes. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Take me home." She said softly to him. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. She nodded in return and leaned back, closing her eyes again.


End file.
